Spilling Blood
by Clumzy-The Cowgirl
Summary: Sam promised he would not mess up Valentine's day. He had taken the day off to go shopping for Jules. But when he went to the bank for money, he happens to get shot...Can Jules and co save him in time?
1. Chapter 1

Waiting his turn in line at the local bank, Sam Braddock was getting _very _impatient. I know, I know. "What did you expect on Valentine's day?" Blah, blah, blah. It just seemed like everyone and they're distant relatives decided "let's go to the bank and take forever!" _Stay cool, Samtastic, _Sam chided himself. _Only ten people ahead of you…_

_Why are you so anxious anyway? You don't even know what you're gonna get Jules! _Sam's inner voice scolded him.

_I have too decided! I'm getting her…Flowers, and…Chocolate and…_

_Whoa, Samtastic. Jules is allergic to chocolate!_

_Crud!_

Sam was very much aware about how stupid it was how he was losing an argument against himself. He looked at the line. _Seven people left…Almost there…_

_Okay, three more people. Don't kill anyone, Sam. Don't kill anyone!_

Finally, it was his turn. He looked at the clerk, who looked…very troubled, to Sam. But, being a cop, Sam was always on his guard. He was naturally paranoid.

Sam, in the middle of his withdrawal, noticed that, unlike the other clerks, this man didn't have a name tag.

Sam was almost done when he noticed it.

The gun, attached to the belt of the clerk.

The clerk must have noticed that Sam had blown its cover, because, before Sam could even react, the clerk pulled out the gun and shot him.

3Happy Valentine's Day! 3

Sam didn't even register the pain, at first. All he felt was shock. He couldn't hear, he couldn't feel, it was like everything was in slow motion.

Then, the pain came on.

The shot in his middle abdomen was leaking blood at a painful level. Sam stumbled backwards, registering the hot, sharp, unbearable pain. He slid to the floor, almost losing consciousness.

Then chaos came. People screamed, kids cried, and a man was calling 911. The shooter raised a remote control. Just to confirm Sam's fears, the shooter said, "Don't anybody move! There is a bomb!"

_Meanwhile, at the station…_

"Ugh…No hot calls for 48 hours…Something is wrong." Mike "Spike" Scarlatti paced back and forth in the men's locker room; with no shirt on I might add.

Ed rolled his eyes. "Put a shirt on and stop pacing, Spike. You're creating a draft."

Spike grinned and tried to bulge his muscles. "You know you love this."

"Actually, I don't. No one wants to see your failure."

"Hey!"

Ed grinned at Spikes hurt expression. "I'm sorry I had to break it to you this way, Spike."

Before Spike could respond, the buzzer went off. "Team 1 hot call to 169 Main St. For shots fired at the bank."

"Ooh! Been awhile since we've gotten some shots fired! Let's do this." Spike said excitedly.

3Line Break 3

"Jules, let's try to get a look in there," Greg ordered.

"Can't get anything, boss. Blinds are down there isn't a noise coming from the-"Jules was interrupted by a wail. A very familiar wail, at that. "Oh my gosh," Jules said in shock. "Sam."

Inside, Sam was about to pass out. He had lost a lot of blood, and it wasn't stopping anytime soon. "Nobody move." The shooter, a man in his thirties with honey brown hair, repeated.

Sam wailed in pain. "Argh!"

The shooter kicked Sam in the jaw. "Nothing outta you, sir."

"What are you gonna do?" Sam winced at how hoarse his voice sounded. "Kill me? I'm dying, anyway. I'll bleed to death. The police-"

"If the police step one foot in here, the bomb blows," the man growled. "Now shut up!" the man kicked Sam again, making him hold back a scream.

"What's that, Jules? What about Sam?" Greg asked frantically.

"It's Sam. He's in there. He's shot; I've got eyes just above the blinds. We've got to get in there, boss. He's dying!" Jules was biting back tears.

"Jules, I need you to calm down. Tell me what you've got."

Jules took a shaky breath. "There's a man in his early thirties, brown hair and violet eyes. He's armed with a gun and has a remote control-possible bomb threat, boss." Jules praised herself for not bursting into tears. Seeing Sam in so much pain made her want to scream, no matter what a dork he was, she was still his partner.

"What about Sam? Is he bleeding rapidly? Where has he been shot?"

"He's been shot in his middle abdomen, bleeding rapidly and-and-"Jules couldn't hold the tears back anymore and let them fall freely.

Greg was near tears himself, just hearing Jules cry. "Jules, it's okay. We'll get him out alive."

"We'd better, or I'd just have to kill you."

"Spike, go through the bank's records. See If there's anything that could make this happen."

"On it boss." Spike immediately got to work.

Sam spat blood out of his mouth. "So, what's your name?" He asked.

The man spat in his face. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jules peering in through the blinds. The man followed his gaze. Seeing Jules, he immediately raised his gun and let the bullet fly.

Jules immediately ducked the bullet, shattered glass raked her hands. It stung a little, but she was okay. "Jules, status," the frantic voice of Greg came through the pager.

"I'm fine. The man shot a bullet through the window. Now I've got ears," Jules was shaking. How were they gonna manage getting Sam out alive? He already looked pale enough to be dead, and he didn't have much longer. Jules bit back more tears and listened in.

"JULES!" Sam screamed.

The man looked down at Sam. "Now that I've got her out of the way…I'm Carter. Carter James. I was recently fired and I lost my home and my girlfriend. Happy, now?"

_Jules…If you heard this…please…get me out of here, _Sam prayed and he was pulled into unconsciousness.

"Did you get that, boss?" Jules asked.

"Every single bit. Spike is getting any information that he left out."

Jules was relieved with eh information but when she looked in again, she saw Sam, unconscious. "Greg, I'm going in."

"Jules! Are you nuts?"

Jules didn't answer because she checked her gun and headed in the back entrance.

**A/N: *Turns on fake applause button.* Yes, yes, yes. Thank you, thank you. I am aware of my horrible cliffhanger, and yes. I'mma leave it there C: I promise I'll update soon! I don't own Flashpoint. *Le sigh.* REVIEWWWWWWW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long! I was SUPER busy! I'm not even gonna distract you with this. I don't own Flashpoint. Enjoy!**

"**Jules!" Gregory Parker cursed under his breath when he got no answer. "Spike, what have you got?" Greg Parker demanded.**

"**Absolutely, boss. This guy wasn't lying when he said he'd lost everything. When he was fired two months ago he lost his girlfriend, apartment, and is currently living in his parent's basement. No criminal records."**

**"Good, Spike. Keep it up. Ed?"**

**Ed, who was desperately trying to get ears and eyes, put his mouth up to his pager. "Nothing yet, boss," Ed said sadly. "I'm trying my best."**

**Greg sighed. "Try as hard as you can. Tell me as soon as you find something." Greg said through clenched teeth, punching the air angrily.**

***Meanwhile***

Jules entered the building slowly, gripping her gun so hard her knuckles were white. She crouched beside a counter, out of sight from the shooter. She had heard what he had said. She wasn't going to risk being seen and having the shooter set off the bomb.

She risked a peek over to peek at the Sam. He hadn't moved since he passed out. Jules hoped he wasn't dead. But she kept her head up. Breaking down wasn't going to save Sam.

Jules took a deep breath in. She had a plan in mind, and she prayed to God that it would be a successful one.

*Line break.*

Greg gulped. Spike had gotten more information about the shooter, but nothing really essential. Ed couldn't get eyes, and so he told him to go Sierra 1. He was going to have to negotiate. "Spike, look up the banks phone number. I'm gonna need to negotiate."

*Line break.*

Jules was searching for the bomb. She had snuck behind the counter and was searching for it when the phone rang.

Carter froze. He looked at the phone. "Nobody move!" He warned as he picked it up. "What do you want?"

"My name's Sergeant Greg Parker with the Strategic Response Unit. How are you today?"

"One step in here and this building blows."

"I hear you got fired awhile ago."

Jules was glad for the distraction. She began to search for anything suspicious while keeping low. If she could find the bomb…

Jules checked the inside of the counter for anything suspicious. Then she saw the door to the manager's office. If she could get inside…

Meanwhile, Greg was still negotiating.

"Your parents are here. Would you like to talk to them?"

"No! I'm not answering your questions!"

"Carter, I can't imagine how hard your life has been lately…"

"Stop! No! You don't know what I've been through!"

Jules crept towards the door. She opened it silently and slipped inside silently as well.

Then she saw it.

Greg Parker, meanwhile, put the shooter's Mom on the phone. "Honey?" The mom said through sobs. "Carter?"

"Mom…"

"Spike," Jules whispered into her pager. "I found the bomb."

Spike almost fell out of his chair when Jules' voice surprised him. "Jules! You found it? Are you all right?"

Jules was staring at the bomb, which was attached to what must be the boss's chest. "I'm fine. The bomb is attached to the boss's chest. No timer. I need help disabling it."

"Okay, try removing the front very carefully. If it's remote controlled, there should be lots of wires. If we pull the right ones, the bomb will be disabled."

Jules removed the front, with guidance from Spike. "Okay, I've got a purple wire, red wire, yellow, green and orange. Which ones do I pull?"

Spike was thinking. "I'm for sure you should pull the yellow one, but I'm not sure the other one is red or green…"

"I need to know now!"

Meanwhile…

"Carter, I need you to let these hostages go."

"I'm done talking with you." The shooter hung up the phone.

"Now Spike!" Jules whispered harshly into her pager.

"The red one! Pull the red one!"

The shooter was looking around and spotted Jules in the small window of the office. Jules managed to pull the red one, hoping Spike was right, right as the shooter grabbed the remote and pushed something on it.

**A/N: I'm sorry this is short, but I had writers block. Like, severe writers block. No harsh reviews please, as I'm not sure I got everything right. But please review!**


End file.
